


chase stein and tinted lip balm.

by secretslockedintheheart



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, breaking gender norms, tinted lip balm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretslockedintheheart/pseuds/secretslockedintheheart
Summary: Okay so based on a head-cannon/theory of my own for gertchase. has anyone else noted that in the show Gregg sulkin’ s lips are either pinkish or reddish at times. cause of that i now firmly believe that chase stein is someone who uses tinted lip balm. So yeah, tinted lip balm and Chase stein.





	chase stein and tinted lip balm.

 

Apparently Molly got her hands on a red tinted lip balm from God knows where. It doesn’t matter,moreover it _shouldn't_  matter that’s she’s given it to him cause his lips looked sore and ’cracking’.And, she knows that he doesn’t have his burts and bees one on him to keep up with the _pretty boy thing_. ** _Plus,_**  if his lips _**were**_  in better condition than maybe gert would  _really_   _like_  it maybe enough to  _kiss her tone knowing ,teasing and still stern_.with a wink she had  _skipped away(the little shit_ ),all before he could hit her with a witty come back or any kind of response.

so here he is sitting in the living room-really its just a space with bunched up blankets as makeshift couches in this sinking hunk of rubble that they've claimed as HQ/the hostel ,but it’s home;for now.blushing from the tips of his ears to his toes, openly fidgeting with the damn red lip balm which feels heavy and burning within his palm. why won’t the ground just open up swallow him whole . It’s already eating up the hostel-so why not him? And is there anyone here who doesn’t know about his feelings for gert? Nico and now Molly-who probably heard him and nico that day at the thrift store? And bloody hell, he’s been walking and talking with chapped lips with gert ,are they that chapped? Best to check.fingers brushing against and fuck - they're  fucking chapped…and dry-close to cracking.

_well ,excuse him_  if he left his _holly trio_   in his gym bag,the dash board of his car and the dresser of his room.this wasn’t actually planned. And big deal he wears sheer tinted lip balms,lacrosse and working out makes them cracking.and then there’s _….an aloe vera with lip balm [ after icing ] is the perfect combo after being on the receiving end of a bitch slap,courtesy of dear old dad. he’s learnt how to hid,lie and heal.if that includes typical girl/feminine things than who cares.besides, gert says  _ **gender norms are just a social construct.everyone should be free to wear and apply whatever they like that is if and when they want to.**_

Gert.Like it would matter even if his lips were in their  _usual pristine **kissable**  condition_.its not like Gert would just up and kiss him, let alone  _care_. Furthermore, even if she wanted to _kiss_ him, she wouldn’t right now cause,she’s still skirting around her feelings.its constantly this back and forth thing between the two of them- they're close- holding hands and sharing moments and then she’s off avoiding him. Which is the current status.

So why not just give it back or pocket it, or….damnitdamnit , he’s a hopeless idiot.cause now he’s applying the damn thing.thus, chase fucking stein’s chapped dry lips are coated in a nourishing red tinted lip balm. Soothing and smooth. Ugh.He needs to do something productive-possibly with his hands.maybe he can get the damn refrigerator, they picked up from the sidewalk two nights ago, up and running.

though throughout the day,hes been re-applying the balm, and while it’s not up to par with his go to picks …well..it feels _good -smooth on skin and it feels like a normal everyday kinda thing_. His lips look nice- a slight sheen with a hint of lightly tinted ruby red.plus…. they’re kinda ……. _kissable_  now.and once again  _he’s a blushing mess._

And  **if**  gert’s eyes linger,especially when he happeningly is  _biting_ or  _pursing_  his lips, or even sending her _flirtatious teasing smirks_  during group discussions, _than yes, he’s a (blushing) giddy, hopeless fool._

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr.


End file.
